Quizzit:quote/7
(301) (10/04/2005 - 15:05:38) 15:04:50 parafrasando MaggieMaY oso dire: NoNameGod e' come le stelle sembra che esisteranno per sempre ma prima o poi si spegneranno e per quello noi preghiamo *(302) (10/04/2005 - 21:49:05) <@DaleCooper> Toglietemi tutto, ma non io il mio braille... disse bocelli *(303) (11/04/2005 - 01:35:03) ti vedo alla fiera nazionale dei camionisti annusare i rutti e dire: "all'olfatto e' corposo, con note di Cipolle stantie e wurstel scaduti" *(304) (11/04/2005 - 01:37:13) <+itised83> eolo sei una belva del rutto.. un ruttweiler *(305) (11/04/2005 - 13:52:29) <@Eolo> <+FrunxRC> ahahahhahahahha quanto mi piace complicarmi la vita -----> trovati una donna allora..... *(306) (12/04/2005 - 16:03:27) 14:35:54 ALLARME: Rilevata presenza di Chiappe con una elevata propensione alla fortuna sfacciata! Pregasi seguire procedura standard di dechiapizzazione! *(307) (12/04/2005 - 23:08:38) 23:07:59 Animale: Definizione mistica del peto: l'anima del fagiolo che sale al cielo *(308) (14/04/2005 - 14:47:49) se soffri de stitichezza una volta a settimana guardate una partita dell'inter... io ho risolto cosi' :P *(309) (14/04/2005 - 15:03:01) prozac has joined #quizzit proCaZ :D *(310) (14/04/2005 - 15:03:36) <@Lunetta> eh il mortaRetto logico che lo metti tra le chiappe chiara *(311) (14/04/2005 - 16:22:27) 16:22:02 che gli ' successo al bot? 16:22:13 ha visto il culo di MaggieMaY..... e non ha Retto *(312) (14/04/2005 - 17:58:48) * @MaggieMaY propone un brindisi per Eolo <@Nowitzky> /me propone pure * @Nowitzky propone pure Messina per Eolo <@Nowitzky> mi sono giocato la battuta <@Lunetta> e allora fai la schiacciata nowito *(313) (14/04/2005 - 19:07:12) sei un hachero? un acaro informatico si , ho sbattuto il materasso nella tua query *(314) (15/04/2005 - 16:35:33) <+kiara> Chiara ti vedi mio fratello e' pakistano???? <@colore_del_grano> no se lo fuma .... che e' peggio .. *(315) (16/04/2005 - 01:02:13) 01:00:44 pare di sognare a volte 01:00:55 poi ti accorgi che e' solo l'lsd *(316) (16/04/2005 - 01:02:39) Bona nocheeeeeeeeeee <--- con tanto di schiaccianoci! RISPOSTA ESATTA!Complimenti NoNameGod sei a 1 punti La risposta e': Ciano *(317) (16/04/2005 - 16:16:29) ciarlatano ma sei antico eeeeeee :D mica vero, sto a spasso coi tempi ;) *(318) (16/04/2005 - 22:12:38) 22:11:54 4 .--> D_C_S_Cosacco - la prova che ha incastrato noname nel delitto del Barione e' stata quella sua provola - 2 voti da itised83 colore_del_grano *(319) (17/04/2005 - 21:20:42) 21:20:11 brava MaggieMaY tu stai allo scivolopro come io alle associazioni mentali *(320) (18/04/2005 - 22:29:39) <@Nowitzky-Gialappa`s> armstrong dopo il tour si ritira. <+Animale> non suona piu'? :°° <@Nowitzky-Gialappa`s> Intendo l'astronauta *(321) (19/04/2005 - 14:35:42) ALLARME: Rilevata chiappona su #quizzit. Inizio procedura di difesa.. alzare gli scudi con le battute di NoNameGod.. chiudere i portelloni.. controllo funzionalita' gufi cosmici.. Armi Hat attivate! *(322) (19/04/2005 - 22:46:11) <@Nowitzky> ciarlatano lo sai che un tipo chiese al genio: vorrei un'autostrada da roma a new york, per motivi di lavoro. Il genio rispose: e' impossibile, sul serio. E allora l'uomo chiese: Allora come desiderio ti chiedo di farmi capire le donne. E il genio "a quante corsie la volevi l'autostrada?" *(323) (20/04/2005 - 15:50:24) MaggieMaY gioca Rosso 8 e vince a Uno!!! Scrivi !Gameroom per giocare o !unotop10 per la classifica.15:48:37 MaggieMaY gioca La mossa del Puffo e vince a Uno, Due, Tre, STELLA!!! Metti !il dito sotto qui per giocare o !La lavagna dei punteggi per la classifica. *(324) (20/04/2005 - 17:13:28) caparra + carezza.... caparezza? *(325) (20/04/2005 - 17:16:09) MaggieMaY mi secca in query innaffiati e passa tutto *(326) (20/04/2005 - 18:41:10) 18:40:43 <+UnoBOT> ANSA :: spettacolo Tv: torna 'Ulisse' di Piero Angela (4711289) ---> ovviamente solo su ITACA 1 *(327) (20/04/2005 - 18:48:38) <@Eolo> <@MaggieMaY> !spiega pingpong ----> ci son 2 racchettine ed un giudice di linea.. 2 piccoli contendenti.. una classifica reale, un campionato, un arbitro, un cameramen.. non manca piu' nessuno... solo non si vedo i due allenatoriiii *(328) (22/04/2005 - 00:35:11) ma dove sta il punto g? tra il punto F e il punto H *(329) (23/04/2005 - 11:13:27) <@NoNameGod> uff <@NoNameGod> ho il pc che sta dimagrendo <@NoNameGod> ha....problemi di alimentazione :° *(330) (23/04/2005 - 12:31:26) Eolo> Ave NoName. pieno di ban.. l'akick e' con te, tu sei schernito fra le donne, insultato e' il tuo nome quaggiu'. Vecchio NoName, torna da Dio, adesso o nell'ora del nostro pranzo. Amen *(331) (23/04/2005 - 14:17:54) <+Brand0n> svicolopro *(332) (24/04/2005 - 00:02:58) <@Nowitzky-Echoes> FrunxRC magari sei te che porti male eh <@Nowitzky-Echoes> cioe'... non per fare il guastafeste <@Nowitzky-Echoes> magari e' tutta una coincidenza, magari e' addirittura una intera stazione ferroviaria. *(333) (24/04/2005 - 19:31:54) * DaleCooper salta su lunetta Lunetta sei di marca eminflex? nono sono io l'elefante *(334) (25/04/2005 - 12:10:52) <@NoNameGod> ma se uno non ha il cane puo' prenotare lo stesso la cuccetta? <@sandra_> ora me ne fai scrive una grossa e'e'e'e'e'e'e'e' <@sandra_> basta avere l'uccello <@sandra_> e puoi prenota' l'uccelliera *(335) (25/04/2005 - 18:54:26) <@DaleCooper> 18:53:44 <@Eolo> gradirei un cervello... in una donna.. <- gia', almeno uno in una coppia serve *(336) (25/04/2005 - 23:27:06) ScivoloPro-Quote: <+FrunxRC> pompino facevo di piu' <+colore_del_grano> e dipende da quanto chiedi :P *(337) (26/04/2005 - 18:04:53) <+Mezzanino> merdini presto sara' distribuita una platinum colection con le performance di lunetta on air <+itised83> c'e' anche allegato in calendario con Lunetta nelle sue 12 pose piu' sexy e sconvolgenti? <+D_C_S_Cosacco> nella versione femminile invece c'e' NoNameGod in 12 pose sconvolgenti *(338) (26/04/2005 - 18:40:34) e l'8° giorno Dio creo' FaTeReLLa... e vide che era male... quindi la condanno' ad una vita di sofferenza nel limbo delle parole crociate, ma il diavolo riusci' a liberarla..... condannando il genere umano..... per sempre! dal vangelo secondo NoNameGod *(339) (26/04/2005 - 18:50:03) <@GameDale> Domanda: I mattoni del colosseo di cosa sono rivestiti? <+prozac> 18:49 escrementi di piccione <+prozac> 18:49 Risposta errata *(340) (27/04/2005 - 20:16:12) Domanda: E Emissione dello sperma La risposta era eiaculazione - SirLancillotto in 6.86 secondi ha totalizzato 14.6 punti +3 Velocita' <{MiCkAeL}> SirLancillotto sei troppo svelto... eiaculazione precoce eh?!? *(341) (30/04/2005 - 00:44:06) <+mercimichel> presa :D <@Lunetta> culo <--- esattamente dove l'ho presa io... *(342) (30/04/2005 - 12:44:57) io immagino NoNameGod in posa provocante con una sottoveste di pasta sfoglia... e una perizoma di marmellata..... sdraiato su un morbido letto di tortellini freschi io immagino NoNameGod..... e poi vomito *(343) (03/05/2005 - 19:44:09) ah nessuno resiste al fascino di NoNameGod...... anche il mio cane ne e' soggetto..... per quello si attacca al computer piuttosto che alla lampada *(344) (03/05/2005 - 21:23:29) 21:20:11 ue' pistola :-) 21:20:26 una figura retorica...una parte per dire il tutto! *(345) (04/05/2005 - 23:27:28) una leggenda metropolitana dice che a letto si trombi tutte fandonie a letto si rutta. *(346) (04/05/2005 - 23:33:44) * FrunxRC si vuole iscrivere al comitato rutto libero: presidente Nowitzky|IoRutto; vice presidente hat|IoRutto; sottosegretario alle politiche sociali pro rutto ^Manu_Figh^|IoRutto; segretaria "personale" MaggieMaY *(347) (05/05/2005 - 19:39:36) Cmq la tipa dell'autoscuola c'ha due bocce notevoli 19:35:16 si kiamano dossi! 19:38:05 io sapevo che quelli erano gli airbag 19:38:48 Ecco, gia' sono in confusione :/ *(348) (05/05/2005 - 21:45:43) stupido e'.. chi lo stupido fHAT *(349) (06/05/2005 - 20:13:11) 20:10:43 hat no...ho il culo troppo moscio per battere 20:11:11 Chiara dice che mi diventa sodo? 20:12:06 <@{MiCkAeL}> kiara mettilo a bagnomaria, forse... *(350) (07/05/2005 - 00:41:00) <+DaleCooper> Silvio-Berlusconi has joined. <- potete akillarlo? <+DaleCooper> Per piacere <@frosty`> DaleCooper: /q CYbER e vedrai che lo akilla <@frosty`> DaleCooper: magari se gli dici anche "w il comunismo" ti regala un'oline